Someday
by Phoenix2312
Summary: Caleb is in love with Spencer, and after a conversation with Hanna at the brew, he decides its time to let her know. But things don't go exactly as planned, because Spencer can't seem to understand how Caleb can actually love her. But in the end he makes his point completely clear. Spaleb fluff.


**Here's a fluffy Spaleb one-shot I just had to get published since it's Valentine's day. I know not everyone supports this ship, and honestly I'm not even sure if it will last, but for the time being, I love it and can't stop writing about it. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Someday  
** _One-shot_

"Spenc? You home?" Caleb calls out into the barn as his slips off his jacket and hangs it in the closet. His brain is running on overdrive, trying to process the last few hours.

He still can't believe it happened, can't believe she even came to him at all. It hurts him, knowing that she's hurting, knowing that he's the cause of it. But deep down he knows his made the right decision, not just for himself but for her as well.

So wrapped up in his thoughts he doesn't hear Spencer come up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist.

"Hey."

Unconsciously his lips curl up into a smile and he turns around to stare into her soft hazel eyes.

"Hey yourself."

He leans in and pecks her cheek.

"Are you busy for the rest of the afternoon?"

She just smiles and shakes her head, her dark curls bouncing slightly.

"What did you have in mind?"

The tone in her voice has dropped an octave, and he feels his body respond to her, just like it always does. He wants her, wants her so much his body aches. It's been nearly 4 months since he shared that first night with her. And he doesn't think he'll ever get enough of her, because somehow his body and his heart will always want more.

But he can't have her right now, not yet anyways. He knows they need to sit down and talk, knows that he needs to be completely honest about what happened early that day. So he pushes down his feelings, and pulls away from her slightly.

"Spenc, can we sit on the couch? I have something I need to tell you."

Her eyes lock on his, unsure and questioning, and he notices the hint of fear there as well. If it was anyone else he'd never have noticed, but with Spencer, he notices everything.

She nods and they move to sit on the couch, he takes a deep breath, trying to steel himself.

"When you were helping with the campaign earlier I got a phone call… from Hanna. She wanted to meet me at the brew as soon as possible but she wouldn't tell me why. She sounded so desperate I agreed to meet her right away."

Spencer's eyes never leave his face, and despite the racing of his heart, he never drops his gaze.

"So I met her, I thought maybe it had something to do with this new 'A' but she didn't talk about that, she kept asking me strange things, things about her and I. She wanted to know if I regretted breaking up, wanted to know if I still thought about what we could've had. Wanted to know if I still love her…."

Spencer's eyes go wide before she drops her face in her hands, he can't seem to gauge her reaction, and it hurts, but he decides to just get the rest over with before he loses his nerve.

"She told me that she's still in love with me, still wants to be with me, that she doesn't know if she can marry Jordan…"

He pauses here, waiting for her response. She doesn't move for several long minutes, and he waits with bated breath.

Finally, after what feels like an agonizingly long time she lifts her head and looks at him. Her face still unreadable, unreadable for the first time in over three years and it kills him not knowing what she's thinking.

"Do you still love her…" The words are barely a whisper, and he knows he has to be honest with her.

"Yes."

She doesn't move for a second, but then abruptly stands up, and starts moving around the room restlessly gathering some of her belongings in her arms, she moves to the bedroom faster than he can even process what's happening. He sits there in shock for several seconds until she returns with a large duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. As she moves towards the door he sees her frantically wiping at her eyes, and it's this that jolts him back to life.

He's on his feet and following her to the front door, he's finally caught up to her way of thinking, finally realized what she's doing.

With speed he doesn't know he has he reaches out and grasps at her wrist, desperate not to let her leave.

"Spencer stop! Please wait, you've misunderstood."

She turns around and faces him and this time he can actually see the tears on her cheeks.

"Caleb, don't make this harder than it has to be. Just let me leave. I'll move back into the house, you can be with Hanna and maybe we can forget this ever happened."

He moves his hand from her wrist and links it with hers, surprisingly she doesn't pull away.

"I don't want to forget."

It's possibly the last thing she expects him to say, and she's stunned for a moment and it's the hesitation he needs.

He moves in closer and pulls the bag from her shoulder, discarding it haphazardly to the floor. His hands find her waist and he pulls her into a tight embrace.

She clings to him, like a lifeline, like letting go will cause her physical harm, and it stirs something in his chest.

Before he can speak she's whispering in his ear.

"I'm never going to be able to forget you… but I can't be selfish either. If you love her and she loves you, I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness, because I will always care about you, and about her more than I care about myself. I won't forget, but I will let you go."

And this is one of the things he loves about her most. Her unwavering selflessness and loyalty.

He pulls away from her and strokes her soft cheek, gently wiping the tears away.

"Spencer, please listen to me. I love Hanna, and part of me always will, she was my first, and my everything for so long, but what you don't seem to realize is that while I love her, I'm IN love with someone else, I'm in love with you."

She stares into his dark eyes for a long time, and seeing the sincerity there she speaks up.

"You love me… But how? Why? Why would you love someone like me when you could have Hanna? She's perfect, and I'm… well I'm not."

"How could I not love you? I've loved you since that morning we watched the sunrise over Madrid. I spent three years hoping and praying to be more than just your best friend. I love you Spencer Hastings. And I'm not leaving you, not now, not ever."

Fresh tears fall from her eyes as she soaks up his words.

"I love you too."

And the feeling in his chest changes, it erupts into something else entirely. She loves him too. He wraps her in his arms again, and doesn't let go for a long time.

When they finally break apart he guides her back to the couch and they sit there in silence.

"Caleb, what about Hanna?"

He sighs, "I told her the truth, told her what I've just told you, and she already knew, said she could tell by the way I look at you… She wants us to be happy. She said that she told me because she wanted it off her chest, and I still think she might call off the wedding. But not because of us, so don't start feeling guilty. She loves you, and she wants you to be happy. Her and I made the decision to break up, and we both started seeing other people, I think she's just lost, and confused and I'm familiar."

Spencer sighs too, it breaks her heart knowing that Hanna is hurting, because her best friend is like an extension of herself. And despite the fact that she loves Caleb more than she's ever loved anyone, she'd walk away if Hanna and Caleb wanted to be together again.

"Caleb, I love you, and if I'm honest I think I've known it for years, but if you ever change your mind, if you want to be with Hanna again, I'd let you go so you could be happy."

He reaches out and cups her face.

"Spencer, I am happy. I'm happy with you, loving you, sharing my life with you. And I know Hanna will find someone who loves her, and who she loves. But as far as I'm concerned you are it for me."

Her breath catches in her throat at his words.

"I have something I want to give you. I've had it for a few weeks but haven't been able to work up the nerve or find the right time to give it to you. Not until now."

He reaches inside the pocket of his jeans and pulls out a small velvet box.

Her heart stops when he opens the box to reveal a ring. A platinum band with a diamond heart in the middle and three smaller gems on each side.

"I know we haven't been official long, and I also know you well enough to know that you aren't ready to get married. So instead of asking for your hand in marriage today, I'm asking you for someday… Asking you that someday, when the time is right, when I get down on one knee that you'll say yes. That someday, you'll be my wife, whether that someday is in a month, or a year or in five years. That someday we'll have it all, the house with a yard, two kids and a couple of dogs. That someday I'll have you forever."

She lets out the breath she's been holding.

How is it that he knows her so well, knows exactly what to say and when to say it? Because he's right, she doesn't think she's quite ready for marriage, not today anyways, but someday. She is however, ready to commit herself to him more completely than ever before.

"You already have me forever Caleb Rivers. But yes. Yes, to all of it."

He laughs, a deep, genuine laugh that comes straight from his soul, and it's the most beautiful sound she's ever heard.

Slowly he slips the ring from its box and places the promise ring on her left hand ring finger. It's a perfect fit, just like they are.

"I love you Spencer Hastings."

"And I love you."

Their lips meet in a sweet and passionate kiss, a promise of someday.

* * *

So there you have!

Now I know that some of you Spaleb shippers, like me, hate to know poor Hannakins isn't happy, so for just that reason I'm writing a companion piece to this where Hanna will get her happily ever after with an unlikely person. So keep an eye out for the companion piece called In the End.

If you liked the story I always appreciate reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
